


Mask

by Neroro



Series: Journey [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Character Study, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroro/pseuds/Neroro
Summary: Junkrat wants to kiss.





	

Roadhog doesn't quite understand what Junkrat gets out of this, nibbling on stitches, licking at worn leather, pressing his face to the unyielding snout of his mask. He's fiddling with the buckles but knows better than to try and open them, fingers sliding up into Roadhog's hair instead.

"C'mon, Hoggie…" He's grinding against his gut, metal leg pinching at his skin, the front of his shorts warm and slightly damp. Roadhog groans as Junkrat's lips travel down to his neck, flesh hand playing with his pierced nipple. Usually, Junkrat would have moved further down by now, sucked on his dick and begged to use one of his fat fingers, laid back and let his big hand engulf him, but he's still hovering around his head, biting at his stiched mouth, trying to get under the mask.

So it's one of those nights.

Roadhog huffs a breath and puts a hand to Junkrat's head, pressing it to his chest. Junkrat giggles and nibbles at the hairs there, stilling as Roadhog rubs at his damaged scalp with his thumb.

"What's up, big guy?"

Roadhog grunts and gets up slowly, leaving Junkrat alone and giving him a look as he tries to follow. He sits down by their bags and goes through them, fishing out a few items before making his way back to the bed again. Junkrat pulls his last article of clothing off and spreads his legs, laughing as he puts himself on display for his bodyguard. Roadhog can appreciate his eagerness.

"Take off your leg."

Junkrat's eyes search his lenses for a second but he does sit up and detaches the prosthetic. Roadhog holds up a piece of folded cloth, it's the bandana Junkrat uses to cover his lower face during storms to avoid the whirling sand. He holds the bandana a fair distance away from Junkrat's face for him to see, you can manhandle him as much as you want and he'll squeal and beg with delight but Roadhog has learned from experience that he doesn't take too well to surprises.

Junkrat's face splits in a grin. "Always known ya were a kinky bastard."

-

Roadhog makes sure the blindfold is properly tied and that Junkrat absolutely can't see anything before reaching back and unbuckling his mask. It always feels weird to take it off all the way, air hitting his bare face, vision unobscured by dirty lenses. Not that it really makes much of a difference, Junkrat still looks a little blurry, greys and pale yellows melting together.

"What's taking ya so long?"

Roadhog sighs and straddles Junkrat's thighs, leaning down and hesitantly brushing his lips across his cheek, elbows firmly planted on the bed, gut pressing against his erection. Junkrat tenses and sucks in a breath, hands coming up to feel his face but Roadhog grunts and quickly pulls away. Junkrat whines a complaint and starts tugging the blindfold off but then Roadhog's hand is there, preventing him from proceeding.

"What the fuck Hoggie lemme-"

"It's not something you want to see."

Junkrat frowns but Roadhog doesn't relent. He barely remembers what his face looks like but knows it isn't pretty; scarred, disproportionate, mutated. He has no problem showing off his big body, likes lounging around nude when he can even, takes pride in his size, but his face is different. It's Mako's face. As changed and aged as it is, it's still Mako's eyes looking back at him in the mirror. When they eat, he always makes sure to sit with his back to Junkrat, a habit formed early in their partnership, not negotiable. He's starting to think that taking off his mask was a bad idea.

"Hog…"

Junkrat is kissing his hand, lips against his palm and fingers stroking the back. He's making a valiant effort to grind his hips against Roadhog but he's obviously starting to soften, seems like even Junkrat's explosive libido has its limits.

Way to kill the mood, Mako.

He pulls his hand away and huffs. Just do it. Just fucking do it. Why're you nervous, it's _Junkrat_ , he's probably got nothing to… compare to…

Fuck.

It's too late to get caught up in the moment, make it fast, rough. It's too quiet. He's not good with quiet. For once in his life he wishes that Junkrat would talk, be loud, do something but he's being uncharacteristically still. He can do loud, he can do silent. He can't do quiet.

Just do it.

He leans down and kisses him.

It takes a second for Junkrat to respond but when he does it's messy. Wet and enthusiastic, open-mouthed and ill tasting. Roadhog presses a thumb to his chin and closes his mouth, forces him to slow down.

It's been so long since he's done this, years, decades. Junkrat squirms underneath him, reaching up and pulling the tie from his hair, running his fingers through it, moaning against his lips. Roadhog puts a little more weight into it, licking and biting, growling in warning whenever Junkrat's hand strays too close to his face.

It's nice, in its own inexperienced, saliva-filled way. Junkrat is laughing, his hands everywhere, erection returning, panting and licking against Roadhog's lips and teeth, easily pleased.

Roadhog almost smiles a little as he pulls away, glad that Junkrat can't see him. He swipes his thumb across Junkrat's mouth, smearing their saliva across his cheek, huffs a soft breath of fondness. Junkrat bites his lip and rolls his hips.

"Ya gonna fuck me or what?" He's flushed and a little sweaty already, legs spreading on instinct. "What's takin' ya so long?"

He always asks about that, but Roadhog has seen how much he has to stretch to take one of his girthy fingers, for Junkrat to take his dick it'd take patience neither of them posseses at the moment. Maybe they could try the other way around, some other time.

"Sure you'd be able to handle it?" He finds himself chuckling. Having Junkrat blindfolded like this is pretty fun, liberating.

Junkrat cackles.

"Who do ya take me for?"

Roadhog rumbles and leans back to take off his pants and underwear, taking the lube he grabbed earlier and settling between Junkrat's spread legs. He places a few suckling kisses on his stomach, hip and inner thigh that has Junkrat squirming and tittering before covering a few of his left hand fingers in lube.

He runs the tip of his finger over his hole and spreads the lube around, pressing a finger to his perineum earns him gasps and yesses from Junkrat who grabs at the sheets and angles his hips but Roadhog just continues rubbing the lube around, slicking his dick and the inside of his thighs.

Roadhog lubes up and strokes himself a few times, listening to Junkrat's impatient noises as he sits back and takes a good long look at his employer, his narrow waist, his flat chest, his scars and angular face. He's far from beautiful but there's a certain strenght to him, fire. Where Roadhog has mass, Junkrat has energy, always moving even when he doesn't want to be, burning, destroying, dying.

Sometimes it's good to slow down.

He swats Junkrat's hand away from where it was playing with his dick and puts his hands on his thighs, pushes them together to create a nice space for himself. He rumbles lowly, setting a slow pace, too slow for Junkrat who complains and eggs Roadhog on but as usual that doesn't help him.

It's not the best position, Junkrat's leg is in the way, the angle's wrong, using both his hands to keep his thighs together is annoying. Junkrat squirms impatiently and Roadhog huffs and pulls back, adds more lube, picks his hips up and twists his legs to one side. He sets a big hand on top to keep them closed before slowly thrusting into that tight space again, closing his eyes and just feeling the pressure and friction from Junkrat's smooth inner thighs, muscles tensing and shifting, clenching around him.

Junkrat is panting, muttering praise, laughing softly when something feels particularly good. It usually takes more to get him like this, almost talking to himself, head rolling to the side. If he'd known that that was all it'd take to get Junkrat into this headspace, Roadhog would have blindfolded him months ago. He puts more weight into his movements, leaning over Junkrat and putting a hand to his chest, pressing down a little.

"You're doing good…" he can feel something coil low in his stomach, his face and ears hot as Junkrat inhales sharply. He's grateful for the blindfold as he leans down closer, feeling Junkrat's warm breath on his face.

"So good."

Junkrat laughs breathlessly, the same laugh he laughs when he pulls off a particularly good explosion, back arching as much as their position allows. His flesh hand is reaching down and rubbing against their dicks, not much rhythm to it but the friction is nice against Roadhog's glans, making him groan and buck into it.

"Love Hoggie's grunts… ah," he presses his head back against the pillow, laughs again. "So big and strong."

"Shut up."

It comes out too quiet, not as threatening as he'd hoped. He licks into Junkrat's open mouth as he slides his hand from his chest to his throat, thumb rubbing over his adam's apple before pulling back and watching Junkrat's face split in a toothy grin.

Roadhog thinks he might love him.

Rolling his hips with a heavy exhale, he starts setting a faster pace, relieving the pressure from Junkrat's throat in favor of grabbing his hip, holding his legs and pelvis steady as he fucks his thighs. He'll have bruises tomorrow, but Roadhog knows Junkrat won't mind, appreciate them even.

It won't be long, he can feel himself getting closer as he gets into a steady rhythm, rocking Junkrat back and forth on the bed. He's drooling, whining and panting, understimulated. Roadhog pulls his hand away when he tries to jerk himself off, keeping it pressed to the bed as he leans forward again, close to his face, out of breath.

"Be good…"

Junkrat titters and clenches his thighs together.

"Ain't much good left in me, mate."

Roadhog grunts and borrows his head in Junkrat's shoulder, grabs his hip again and ruts against him, huffing, back rounding. Junkrat wraps his arms around his neck, mouths wetly at his jaw, nibbles at damaged skin.

Roadhog's breath is so loud, unfiltered and rumbly, though he feels it more than he hears it. Junkrat's hearing isn't exactly great, the price he's had to pay for his hobby, his profession, but the temporary blindness helps him focus on the sound. Roadhog's breath is muted, wheezy as he spills himself against the sheets and Junkrat's stomach. He sounds so human without his mask.

Junkrat lets him rest for a moment but Roadhog is _heavy_ and his own dick neclected so he slaps and pushes at Roadhog's arm until he sits up with a tired groan.

"Ya can't sleep yet, ya big lug."

Roadhog sits back and easily spreads Junkrat's legs. He should see himself, thighs rubbed pink and stomach streaked with Roadhog's ejaculate, dick red and leaking where it lies against his hip. He chuckles appreciatively and Junkrat grumbles and kicks his chest and tells him to hurry up.

"You should see youself…" Roadhog runs a single finger along the side of Junkrat's dick and rubs the head with his thumb, earning him a shuddering inhale. "Not bad."

Junkrat laughs, giddy. "'m a prime specimen."

Roadhog rumbles and continues running his finger up and down Junkrat's dick, smiling a little as he watches Junkrat grow more and more frustrated, arching his back and trying to roll his hips but Roadhog has his thigh in a firm hold.

"No, no, no, no not like this, not like this, c'mon Hoggie."

He's close, he's really close, whining lowly and trying to shy away. Roadhog thumbs his glans tiredly.

"Yer gonna ruin it!"

He sounds close to tears, tries to kick him with his stump. Roadhog takes pity on him and runs both his hands up Junkrat's sides, leaning down to place a sucking kiss to the base of his dick. He licks slowly up the underside as he lets a hand rest on Junkrat's throat, heavy warmth grounding him, making him pant harder in anticipation.

Roadhog bobs his head once and that's all it takes for Junkrat to tense and arch and come against his tongue with a surprisingly quiet keen. It takes several trembling, breathless seconds before he falls back on the bed with a cackling laugh, panting, body limp. Roadhog swallows once before pulling away and getting up to get his mask.

He stands before the old hotel bed, looking at the inside of his mask and contemplating for a brief moment to sleep without it. The air is cleaner this close to the coast and the risk of anyone besides Junkrat being around for the next couple of hours is minimal...

He looks down at his employer. He seems to be sleeping, uncaring about his naked state. Roadhog lays down next to him and Junkrat shifts as the entire right side of the bed dips, grumbling and rolling onto his side so he can throw his metal arm over Roadhog's stomach.

"You should take that off." He says, tugging at the cold wrist.

Junkrat rubs his face against Roadhog's side tiredly before maneuvering up to lay his head on his chest.

"I need me eyes for that but ye'll just put on ye mask if I take this off."

Roadhog exhales heavily, looking down at the top of Junkrat's patchy head. It's true, he would. Junkrat shimmies further up his body and breathes against his lips, lazy grin on his own.

Junkrat is still a bad kisser, unsurprisingly, but Roadhog cradles the back of his head in one hand and lets him do it anyway. Eventually he grows tired though and pushes Junkrat off, sitting up with a grunt.

"Sleep."

"Right, right." Junkrat sprawls out on his side of the bed like a starfish. Roadhog contemplates pulling the blanket over him for just a second but decides against it, if he wants to sleep with a cold dick, he'll let him.

Roadhog grabs his mask again and glances at Junkrat before putting his hair up and his mask on. He's not ready, not yet, not tonight. He waits for a few minutes and checks the buckles one extra time before he leans over and pulls the blindfold off, expecting Junkrat to be at least half asleep but his eyes are open behind the bandana, looking up at Roadhog and his mask with an expression he can't quite place.


End file.
